Outlander Wiki:Featured Articles Archive
Jamie Fraser is a Scottish soldier and landowner. He is well-educated and has a knack for learning languages. Raised to be the future Laird of Lallybroch, he is a natural leader, from the homestead to the battlefield. He first meets Claire on his return home to Scotland from France. Jamie was born to Ellen and Brian Fraser in the Scottish Highlands, at their family home of Lallybroch. He was very close to his older brother, William, and was devastated when his brother died of smallpox when Jamie was only six or so. From that point, he was raised to be the future laird of Broch Tuarach, the more official name of the estate. The family suffered another blow when Ellen died in childbed, along with the baby, when Jamie was about eight years old. His sister, Jenny, aged ten, took on the running of the household after their mother's death, and their father Brian raised them both to adulthood. Read more Season Two of the Outlander television series begins as Claire and Jamie arrive in France, hell-bent on infiltrating the Jacobite rebellion led by Prince Charles Stuart, and stopping the battle of Culloden. Intrigue and lavish parties are abundant in French society, but political gain proves far less fruitful. Altering the course of history presents significant challenges; however, armed with the knowledge of what lies ahead, Claire and Jamie must race to prevent a doomed Highland uprising... Read More Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp Randall Fraser is a nurse, later a doctor, and a time-traveler who has lived both in the 20th century and the 18th century. While on a second honeymoon in Scotland with her husband, Frank Randall, Claire accidentally travels two hundred years into the past, where she meets and eventually marries Jamie Fraser. As the primary (and sole first-person) narrator of the Outlander novels, Claire is compassionate but medically ruthless, with a quick tongue that tends to get her into trouble. Claire Beauchamp was born to Julia and Henry Beauchamp on October 20, 1918. She was baptized as a Catholic. Her parents died in a car accident when she was only five, and Claire was adopted by her uncle, Quentin Lambert Beauchamp, an archaeologist and historian whose work took him all over the world. He attempted to enroll her at an English boarding school, but she stubbornly refused to attend... Read More Lord John Grey is an English soldier and diplomat. At age sixteen, he meets the infamous Jamie Fraser before the Battle of Prestonpans, and the two do not meet again until he becomes the governor of Ardsmuir, a Scottish prison. They form a tenuous friendship, which soon becomes complicated by the fact that Lord John has fallen in love with Jamie. John was born to Gerard, Duke of Pardloe and Earl of Melton, and Benedicta Grey. He has three elder brothers, one of whom is Harold "Hal" Grey, from his parents' marriage. As the son of a successful soldier, Grey had lessons in sword fighting from the age of three. At age seven, he began accompanying his godfather to The Society for the Appreciation of the English Beefsteak, a gentlemen's club... Read More